


Will You Tell The Truth So I Don't Have To Lie

by jacobperalta



Category: Glee
Genre: 100th ep, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, i'm fixing the 100th ep because quinn deserves better, they're soulmates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: After Santana harshly tells Rachel the only reason she won prom queen is out of pity, Rachel goes to hide in the bathroom and Quinn comes in to tell her the truth. Turns out, prying the truth out of Quinn Fabray is harder than it seems like but Rachel knows there's always been more than meets the eye between the two of them.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198





	Will You Tell The Truth So I Don't Have To Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Here's a quick one-shot I made after watching the 100th ep last night and I decided that it was stupid that they just let Rachel believe the only reason she won prom queen was because Santana and Quinn felt bad about her when we all know that's not the truth. Quinn is just unable to talk about her feelings we all know that, but she shows her love in actions!!! Anyways I hope you enjoy this, I'm not even sure if I enjoy this but I hope you do. Leave a kudos or a comment if you do.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters/dialogues.

“You know what else is a lie?” Santana continues, as if she hadn’t said enough already. “When you won prom queen.”

Rachel’s heart drops in her chest.

“What?” she says out of pure disbelief. 

“Yeah, that's right. You didn't win, okay? Everybody just felt really bad for you and the two people that you hate most in this whole world, Quinn and I, stuffed the ballot box so that you would win.”

She throws a glance at the blonde who’s looking at the ground and avoiding eye contact. Rachel stammers out a “You’re so cruel, Santana. I mean, you're only doing this to me because I'm the lead of Funny Girl and you're just the lowly understudy. You want to make me feel bad because I'm better than you and you're an _awful_ person,” she says without looking at anyone else but Santana and she rushes out the room before the whole glee club sees the tears that’s about to fall from her eyes. 

She feels the knot in her throat as she thinks of the last thing Santana said. She doesn’t even care about all the lies that the girl still tries to make the Glee club believe as if they’re still in high school. She cares about the fact that the only reason she supposedly won prom queen is out of _pity_ . After four years of being tormented all the time, senior prom had almost been her breaking point but then she suddenly got called for Prom Queen and it was as though she finally got it right. She felt _appreciated_.

But Santana snatched that away from her in a matter of seconds. 

She pushes open the door of the girl’s bathroom and stares at herself in the reflexion. She has spent _so_ much time in this very bathroom, trying to hold it together and not cry and she hates that after all this time, she still feels like this scared little girl that’s being bullied. She’s the lead of Funny Girl on Broadway, for God’s sake, she shouldn’t be feeling like this. 

The door opens and she turns so her back faces the door and whoever is coming in doesn’t see how miserable she looks. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and clears her throat and then a familiar voice speaks up.

“Rachel.”

She had always loved the way Quinn said her name. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she tried for years to befriend the blonde and the only thing she called her was Berry or other nicknames that she prefers not to think of right now. But when Quinn says _Rachel_ , it’s like she says it… carefully, making sure to pronounce every letter. It’s as though her name is _more_ than it is when Quinn says it. 

She turns around to face the blonde. If she wasn’t holding back tears right now, she would probably let out a chuckle. Quinn and Rachel in the girl’s bathroom close to the choir room feels like a cliché at this point. How many conversations did they have here? This is where Quinn slapped Rachel, where Rachel wiped Quinn’s tears, where she told Quinn Finn had proposed, where Quinn handed her the metro north passes.

That they both never used.

It feels strange to be here after all these years like nothing has changed. But they have. Quinn is studying at Yale and Rachel is about to make her debut on Broadway. Quinn looks older a little, she’s definitely grown and matured a lot in a year. She’s still the prettiest girl Rachel has ever seen, though. It’s almost pathetic, scratch that, it _is_ pathetic, that after all these years Quinn still has that effect on her. She always manages to take Rachel’s breath away.

Rachel has loved many people in her life. Finn, Jesse, whatever that thing with Brody was, and somehow Quinn’s name will always secretly be in that list. There was something special about the ex-cheerleader that always made Rachel feel a certain way. The way her heart raced when she saw her in that cheerio uniform, strutting down the hallway, the way the diva’s always done the most to get closer to her. 

Quinn was always a drug Rachel had wanted to get addicted to but the blonde had her walls held high and before the diva got the chance to tear them all down, high school ended and they parted ways. 

Just another thing she has to regret for the rest of her life.

“Quinn,” Rachel finally replies, letting her tongue taste the name she hadn’t said for a long time. 

The blonde shoves her hands in her pockets shyly and looks at the ground, “Mercedes went looking for you but I think she went in the direction of the auditorium.”

“How did you know I was going to be here?” Rachel asks but Quinn looks up, giving her a pointed look. Right. Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry in the girl’s bathroom was a given. The words spill out of her mouth before she can even control them. “You don't even know what it's like in New York. I mean, Santana and I were close for like a minute, but now it's like every single day is exactly like that. And now it's like no matter where I go or what I do, I'm just back in high school again. You know, every time a producer or an agent tells me that I'm not good enough or that I'm not ready… God, it's like Santana is saying it. Or Puck or--” She cuts herself off abruptly.

“Or me.” Quinn offers quietly. 

“Or anybody that's been here that's ever made me feel small,” Rachel finishes. 

The blonde stays quiet and so does Rachel. 

“It’s not true.” Quinn says, swallowing hard. “I-- We didn’t make you prom queen out of pity. She just said that to get a rise out of you.”

Rachel blinks a few times and she’s scared to let herself believe the words, “Quinn, please don’t treat me like an idiot, I know--”

“I’m not,” Quinn cuts her off. She lets out a dry chuckle. “Come on, Rachel. Why would I even lie about that? It’s been a year, I don’t have anything to gain or lose from telling you this. It’s irrelevant now.”

The diva looks at her face, trying to see if she can see something that confirms whether or not she’s telling the truth but Rachel had never been good at guessing what Quinn was feeling. Or Quinn had just always been too good at hiding it. 

“Then why did you do it?” 

Quinn stays silent. She looks at her feet and then her own reflection in the mirror before shaking her head, “I’m not sure you’re ready for the truth.” Before Rachel can even react to that, the blonde continues. “What’s important is that you know we didn’t do it out of pity.”

“Oh.”

Quinn nods awkwardly and she makes a move to open the door but then she turns back to Rachel.

“Listen, that whole fight between you and Santana? It’s stupid.” Rachel is taken back but still she lets Quinn continue because she’s always been the one to go to when you want brutal honesty. “You’re the lead of Funny Girl, Rachel. That’s been your dream forever and it’s currently in your hands. Stop dwelling on the fact that Santana is the understudy because once again, she’s doing it to annoy you. Santana has always been the type to play dirty to prove that she’s better than someone but she’s not better than you. You’ve always been the best out of all of us and that’s why _you’re_ the lead. So both of you should just stop acting like children and get your shit together because you’re living out your dream and you should be on top of the moon but instead, right now you’re in a high school’s bathroom feeling sorry for yourself.” 

Quinn opens the door and walks out. Rachel watches as the door closes behind the blonde not knowing what to feel like but then she feels a pang of anger after Quinn’s words and she follows her out.

“And what about you?” she calls out and the ex-cheerleader stops in her track and turns around. 

“What about me?” 

“Are you living out your dream? Was it your dream to have a boyfriend that doesn’t pay attention to you and that you lie to everyday, pretending you don’t have history here?” she says, angrily thinking about how her stupid boyfriend had spent his whole time here texting and barely looking at Quinn.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Rachel.” Quinn says in a low voice, like she’s warning Rachel to stop. 

“Does he know how strong you are? You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met but does he even know about everything you went through and how you still came out of all these experiences with your head held high?” 

“Look, his family is old money, okay? If I marry him, then I’m settled for life.”

“So this is what this is about? You’re settling? This conversation seems familiar.” 

Quinn runs her fingers through her hair and takes a deep breath. “It’s easier than being alone, pining after someone from my past forever. Sometimes we can’t have the things we want, Rachel. Life doesn’t work out that well for everyone,” she says quietly, her voice almost breaking. 

Quinn walks out the school with another word, leaving Rachel in the hallway alone. Her past? What did that even mean? The blonde’s face had shown vulnerability that Rachel had rarely seen and it left her feeling uncomfortable, like Quinn was trying to give her a message but Rachel wouldn’t let herself believe it.

Mercedes turns a corner at that moment and breathes in relief when she sees Rachel. They have a quick conversation that makes Rachel feel way better and they go back in the choir room together. At least, things with Mercedes are good now.

\---

It’s almost ironic that Quinn is once again invading her thoughts. As she’s laying in her childhood bed, her mind is full of Santana and Quinn’s words and what happened in glee and Rachel could almost cry. She’s back in high school all over again. How many hours had she spent doing the exact same thing?

What did Quinn mean when she told her she wasn’t ready for the truth? What was the truth? If Quinn and Santana hadn’t made her prom queen out of pity, then why did they do it? 

Against her better judgment, she sits up and grabs her phone. The last time she texted Quinn had been to thank her for her visit to New York with Santana what seemed like forever ago. Her fingers over the keyboard, not sure if she should really text her. It’s not like there’s much to lose. Soon, Rachel will go back to New York and Quinn will go back to New Haven.

**Rachel:**

What did you mean by I’m not ready for the truth?

The answer comes way faster than she expected it to.

**Quinn:**

Is that what you’re thinking about at 11:33 PM on a week night?

**Rachel:**

Yes.

**Quinn:**

This is not the kind of conversation to have while texting.

**Rachel:**

Then tell me tomorrow. Meet me in the auditorium at 9 AM. 

Quinn doesn’t answer and Rachel gives up, plugging her phone in and shutting it off. She needs a good night’s sleep before she confronts Santana again tomorrow. 

Her dreams are full of blonde hair and a picture perfect smile and Rachel would like to pretend it’s the first time that happens but it’s not. It’s crazy how easy it was for her to fall back into her old habits. Next thing she knows, she’ll get another crush on her. 

As if she ever got over that crush. Rachel can’t fool herself hard enough for that.

Finn had been her first true love but in the back of her mind, Rachel had always had a fascination with the cheerleader with whom she fought the boy for. Is it possible to have two first loves? She doesn’t know where her love for Finn mixed in with her love for Quinn at this point. 

She’s already in the auditorium at 8:50 and she really doesn’t expect Quinn to walk in since she never answered her text but the blonde walks in maybe a minute after Rachel sits down on one of the seats in the middle of the room. Rachel gets up when she sees her enter and looks around, wondering if her boyfriend is near. 

“Where’s Biff?” Rachel says, forgetting to greet Quinn politely. 

Quinn raises an eyebrow but then sighs, “He’s on his way back to Yale. Alone.”

“Oh.”

Quinn finally gets to where Rachel is and gestures that they can sit. The blonde is wearing a nice red dress and the diva tries to ignore how beautiful she thinks Quinn is. Red had always been her color. 

“I heard you and Mercedes came to an agreement.” Quinn says, breaking the silence.

Rachel nods, “Yes. It was ridiculous to ask everyone to vote between two beautiful queen divas.”

Quinn turns to look at her and nods, a small smile on the corner of her lips. It’s weird being alone in this room with her. It’s like there’s so many things they should tell each other but neither of them are strong enough to say them. 

“Puck told me he loved me.” Quinn says out of nowhere and Rachel chokes on her spit. 

“O-Oh?”

The blonde fidgets with her hands, “Yeah. Apparently, he thinks I’m his soulmate.”

Rachel looks at her intently, trying to figure out what would be the right thing to say. Is that who Quinn meant when she said she was talking about someone from her past? The thought of that breaks Rachel’s heart.

“Is he yours?”

Quinn doesn’t answer. 

Instead, she says. “I’ve always been a bitch to you.” Rachel doesn’t know what to say. She just makes eye contact with Quinn as she continues. “You didn’t deserve it. I have no excuse; high school was hard for me, I struggled through a lot of stuff. I still am. But none of these things excuse my behavior towards you.”

“I forgave you a long time ago,” Rachel says after a beat of silence. 

“That’s why.”

“Why what?”

“Why I asked Santana to let you be prom queen.” Quinn takes a deep breath. “You’ve always been so forgiving to the people who didn’t deserve it. Sure you had a big head and talked a little bit too much,” she says with a teasing smile “But you were kind and definitely not a bitch like the rest of us. You won prom queen because you’re the one that actually deserved it, Rachel.”

The diva is touched by the words. She’s waited God knows how long to hear words like these and hearing them come out of Quinn’s mouth means everything to her. There’s just one thing that’s bugging her.

“Thank you but why-- why couldn’t you tell me that yesterday?”

Quinn sighs, looking away. ”I was so lost senior year. I was a mess, completely broken. You pulled me out of that when you came that one day under the bleachers and told me you missed seeing me in the choir room and that you would be there for me whenever I was ready. Rachel, I--” She stops herself and lets out a sad chuckle, “I think you’re the person that’s always been the nicest to me. Which is ironic because I was the meanest to you.”

Rachel stays quiet. She’s always known there was something deeper to what Quinn projected. She had always seemed like such a sad person and that’s why Rachel had always tried to be in Quinn’s circle, even when the girl didn’t want her to be. The diva still believes they were two sides of the same coin. They were both so lonely, whether they were at the bottom or the top of the ladder. 

“I think in a way, I’m the only person you’ve ever been honest with.” Rachel admits quietly. Quinn looks at her with sad eyes and Rachel knows she’s holding something back. 

There’s always been so much left unsaid between them. 

Rachel takes a deep breath. “Quinn, I--”

“Rachel,” Quinn cuts her off. She looks away from Rachel and the diva’s heart sinks. Quinn knows what she was going to say. She doesn’t want her to say it. 

There’s always been moments where Rachel thought Quinn might have felt something towards Rachel too. She never talked about it with anyone because they would’ve told her she was crazy but also because no one was _there_ for these moments between Quinn and Rachel. Nobody would have understood. 

“Right.” Rachel whispers, getting up from her chair.

“It’s not that easy.”

The diva sighs, “Yes it is. _I_ know who my soulmate is.” she says, taking Puck’s words because at this point there’s no point denying it. Everything seems to lead to Quinn. It’s always been about her for Rachel. All the talks in the bathroom, the way they gravitated towards each other, how their lives were always intertwined. “Just tell me to stay.” she says and waits a moment. When Quinn doesn’t look up from her lap or utter a word, Rachel walks away. 

She makes her way through the crowd of students in the hallways with her head down. She’s walked those hallways hundreds of times. Sometimes feeling sad, sometimes feeling overjoyed, singing loudly next to her friends. 

This time, she doesn’t know how she feels.

Heartbroken? Over something she never had in the first place? 

They might not be in high school anymore but a part of Quinn will always be that head cheerleader and a part of Rachel will always be that lima loser. Those two people don’t fit together. Maybe the thing that hurts the most is that Quinn didn’t even let her try. What is left unsaid stays unsaid. Like an unspoken secret that they both know about but they have to pretend they don’t.

Or maybe Rachel is an idiot and Quinn is uncomfortable with the possibility of Rachel thinking Quinn is her soulmate. Maybe Puck and her really are destined for one another. The thought leaves a frown on her face. She has to move on one way or another.

It’s almost ironic that after getting her heart broken over the confirmation that Quinn and her will never work out that now she has to go talk to Santana. Today is probably gonna suck. 

She doesn’t register the footsteps running behind her until someone suddenly grabs her shoulder and she’s face to face with Quinn. Her eyes widen and a question is on the tip of her tongue but then Quinn just leans down and presses her lips on Rachel’s. 

For the first time ever, Rachel Berry is kissing Quinn Fabray. The diva kisses back instantly because from the moment their lips touched, Rachel’s stomach had erupted with butterflies. Fireworks were an understatement, she’s pretty sure nothing has ever felt as good as this. Quinn has her arms wrapped around her neck and Rachel’s hands cup Quinn’s cheeks so she can’t pull away but it doesn’t seem like the blonde would want to by the way she’s kissing Rachel desperately, tongue swiping her bottom lip to deepen the kiss. 

The chatter coming from the students walking in the hallway is barely there anymore because it seems like there’s only Quinn and her that exist now. She’s pretty sure Quinn is the best kisser she’s ever kissed in her whole life and now that she knows what it feels like, she’ll never be able to stop. 

The blonde is the first one to pull away and Rachel tries to chase after her lips but she remembers where they are, which is still in the middle of a hallway full of students, so she opens her eyes and sees Quinn looking at her with the widest smile she’s ever seen on her face, her arms still around Rachel. 

“I think I have an idea who my soulmate is.” Quinn says and Rachel is left speechless for the first time in her life. It takes her forever to remember she’s able to speak.

“Do you want to go grab some coffee?”

Quinn just nods with a smile.

That seems like a good start. She can always talk to Santana later.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go! I hope you liked this!! Leave a kudos and a comment if you want because it's always greatly appreciated. 
> 
> find me on twitter: @chloebeaie


End file.
